Quelques mots de Libria
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Equilibrium. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Equilibrium. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DE LIBRIA**_

_**...**_

**1\. ****Equilibre (142 mots)**

Trop… Trop de guerre, trop de morts, trop de vies perdues. Pour faire face à ce cataclysme, les dirigeants de Libria avaient trouvés la solution. Il fallait rétablir l'**équilibre** émotionnel des gens. Il fallait supprimer les sentiments et tout ce qui était source d'émotions : l'art, la musique, les couleurs, les animaux de compagnie. Chacun avait plié et chacun prenait chaque jour une dose de cette drogue qui les rendait servile, mais en paix. John Preston, en tant que haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement et exécuteur de sentences savait tout cela par cœur. Il connaissait l'importance de cet **équilibre**, il ne s'était même pas rebellé contre l'emprisonnement de sa propre femme qui avait tenté de se révolter… Et pourtant, un jour, l'impassable se produisit… Un jour il ne put prendre sa dose quotidienne et son monde chavira pendant qu'il perdait l'**équilibre** lui aussi.

...

**2\. ****Soumission (107 mots)**

Libria était un monde gris… en paix, solide mais gris… enfin en apparence. La Paix venait de la **soumission**, la solidité de l'oppression. John ne s'était pas rendu compte avant à quel point ce mode asservi n'avait rien d'une utopie. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru pendant des années n'était qu'un mirage et, dans l'ombre, leur dirigeant se réjouissait de leur esclavage programmé tout en profitant de ce qu'il leur interdisait. Ce n'était pas le monde idéal, non, c'était un Enfer dans lequel chacun acceptait de vivre et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il était temps que chacun puisse penser de nouveau par lui-même.

...

**3\. ****Déviance (149 mots)**

Maintenant que tout état fini, que tout la société était en train de s'écrouler, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Partridge et une boule se nouait au creux de son estomac. Il avait été ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami, mais il l'avait trahi… Il l'avait soupçonné de **déviance** émotionnelle et il l'avait livré à des bourreaux qui l'avaient tué sans pitié. Si l'ancien Ecclésiaste Grammaton en avait été perturbé sur le moment, il se faisait horreur maintenant. Il avait livré son ami parce que cela lui avait été inculqué comment étant normal. C'était atroce à encaisser avec le recul… Surtout qu'ils étaient libres maintenant… Partridge aurait aimé connaître cette nouvelle vie, il l'aurait mérité lui aussi… Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de se pardonner tous ses actes, mais il allait tout faire pour que plus jamais le monde connaisse cet asservissement.

...

**4\. ****Chiot (102 mots)**

C'était un **chiot**… Un simple chiot bouvier bernois avec son air innocent et ses yeux affectueux qui l'avait fait basculer. Brûler des œuvres d'art, pour supprimer les sentiments qu'elles déclenchent, était une chose, mais ce jour-là… tuer cet animal lui avait été impossible. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé, quelque chose qui lui avait fait comprendre que bannir tout sentiment n'était peut-être pas une solution. Il lui avait suffi de regarder ses enfants et leurs sourires quand il leur avait ramené la boule de poils en lui disant de le cacher. Est-ce qu'on l'avait donc trompé toute sa vie ?

...

**5\. ****Blanc (119 mots)**

**Blanc**… Ce n'était pas anodin ce choix. Dans une société grise et noire il avait décidé de se rebeller, de changer les choses, de redonner aux gens le droit d'aimer, de rire, de ressentir des choses. Alors, il avait troqué son long uniforme noir d'Ecclésiaste soumis pour cette tenue blanche, immaculée et porteuse d'espoir… Une tenue dans laquelle il acceptait de mourir, si cela était son destin, parce qu'il ne partira pas en esclave, mais en homme libre… Il espéra juste qu'il ne serait pas le seul à périr ce jour-là et que le peuple verrait l'occasion de se libérer du joug du Père… Un Père qui n'avait rien de divin et qu'il espérait entraîner en Enfer avec lui.


End file.
